Transcripts/The Missing Crown
:Polvina: Hurry, Ester, we’re going to be late for school! :Ester: Going to be? We will be! :Polvina: We shouldn’t have stopped to look at those pretty shellfish. :Ester: Or say hello to that dolphin. :Polvina: Or pat that rayfish. :Ester: Hold on, our problem is solved! :Polvina: It is? How? :Ester: pause With Panjo! :Panjo: gurgling :Ester: He’ll give us a ride to school! :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: Panjo is a handful. You do know how to ride him? :Panjo: gurgling :Ester: I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t. Jump on! :Polvina: But- :Ester: Go, Panjo! :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: shrieks :Ester: Hang on! :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: Whoa! Whoa! :Ester: That’s the way! Duck your head! :Polvina: shrieks Ester, clownfish! shrieks :Ester: Sorry! :Clownfish: chattering :digging hole :shrieking, Ester cheering :complaining :Ester: Sorry again! :Polvina: You said you knew how to ride Panjo! :Ester: I do, but I never said I was any good! :Pudge: then suddenly exclaims :Turtle King: Now, Pudge, what can the matter be? :Pudge: gurgling :Turtle King: There’s something behind the seaweed? There’s nothing to be afraid of. See? :and Ester speed past on Panjo, Turtle King ducks, Pudge exclaims :Polvina: Oh no! Was that the Turtle King? :Ester: And is this the Turtle Crown? :Polvina: Stop! Panjo, stop! :brakes, Polvina and Ester are thrown over him :clinks and falls :Polvina: The crown! Where did it go? :Ester: It must have dropped over here. :music :Polvina: Let’s search the seaweed. :Ester: It’s not here. No! Get away! :Polvina: Ester, what is it? :Ester: Look! Behind you! :Polvina: Oh no! It’s a hook from the Dryland. :Ester: Make that two! :Polvina: Three! :Ester: Too many! Let’s get away! :Polvina: Go, Panjo! :Ester: Go! :Miss Marla: Isa? :Isa: Here, Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: Ester? :Ester: panting Here, Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: And Polvina? :Polvina: panting I’m here, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: You made it just in time. Take your seats, now. :Tubarina: What have you two been doing? :Polvina: We’ve been getting into trouble. :Ester: Trouble? You think we’re in trouble? :Polvina: I do! :on door, somehow :Polvina: And here it is now! :Miss Marla: Who could this be? :opens, clownfish begin complaining :Miss Marla: Juli, Jessi, could you tell me what he’s saying? :Juli and Jessi: Yes, Miss Marla. :Clownfish: complaining :Juli: Really? :Clownfish: complaining :Jessi: How could they? :Clownfish: complaining :Juli and Jessi: That’s terrible! :Miss Marla: What happened? :Juli: The clownfish’s baby was given a dreadful fright. :Jessi: By two princesses on a seahorse. :Miss Marla: Oh, my! :Crab: complaining :Miss Marla: Sirilo, I need your help. :Sirilo: I’m coming, Miss Marla! :Crab: complaining :Sirilo: They couldn’t! :Crab: complaining :Sirilo: They shouldn’t! :Crab: complaining :Sirilo: They did? :Miss Marla: What is it, Sirilo? :Sirilo: This crab was digging a new home when two princesses on a seahorse destroyed his whole day’s work. :Turtle King: Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Turtle King?! :Turtle King: I would like to say good morning, but I cannot, for I am appalled, and shocked. Shocked and appalled. :Ester: What do we do, Polvina? :Polvina: There’s only one thing to do. :Ester: Do we have to? :Polvina: We have to. :Turtle King: And not only shocked and appalled, I am aghast. Aghast, shocked and appalled. :Miss Marla: But Your Highness, what’s the matter? :Turtle King: Two princesses on a seahorse nearly knocked me down, or should I say, two ruffians. Two scoundrels! :Miss Marla: And you think these two scound- er, princesses are in my class? :Ester: We are in your class, Miss Marla. :Polvina: It was us. :gasp, sounds of “Oh my goodness” and such :Ester: We’re sorry for everything. :Polvina: clownfish We didn’t mean to frighten your children. :Ester: crab Or destroy your home. :Polvina: Turtle King Or nearly knock you over, Your Highness. :Ester: But it’s alright, because no one was hurt. :Turtle King: That might be true, but it is still a calamity. :Miss Marla: Why, Your Highness? :Turtle King: I was on my way to donate the Turtle Royal Crown for display at the Salacian Museum. Now it is lost. :Polvina: But Sir, the crown isn’t lost. We know where it is. :Ester: More or less. :Turtle King: So, you can get it back? :Polvina: We can try. :Turtle King: Then try you must. Miss Marla, will you let them out of the school for a little while? :Miss Marla: Oh, alright. But I want you back here in one hour. Sharp. :Polvina and Ester: Thank you, Miss Marla! :Turtle King: It’s so good of you, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: But girls, don’t think this will make up for all the trouble you’re in. :Polvina and Ester: Yes, Miss Marla. :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: Let’s ride Panjo to get back to the crown. :Ester: What if those hooks are still there? :Polvina: We’ll have to dodge around them. :Ester: It sounds simple. :Polvina: But it won’t be. :Ester: Go, Panjo, go! :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: Where’s that crown? :Ester: At least those hooks aren’t here anymore. :Polvina: But the crown isn’t here, either. :Ester: Where else could it be? :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: Panjo, where are you going? :Ester: Come back! :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: Up there! It’s one of those floating things from Dryland. :Ester: And there! Hooks! :Polvina: No, Panjo, don’t touch it! :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: Keep away! :Ester: You stay away too! :Polvina: Everybody, stay away! :Ester: I’ll make sure they will! spins That should do it! Let’s go back and find the crown! Polvina? :Polvina: What if one of the hooks caught the crown? :Ester: And the Drylanders pulled it up? :Polvina: They could have it up there! :Ester: It’s not theirs to have. :Polvina: What do we do? :Ester: There’s only one thing to do. :Polvina: I know, but this time I don’t want to. :Ester: We have to. :squawking :Polvina: I’ve only seen one of these things from the bottom. :Ester: They don’t look any better from the top. :Polvina: Remember, we can’t be seen by a Drylander. :Ester: We won’t. Not if we see them first! :“Madruga” and “Barriga” snoring :Ester: Drylanders, two. :Polvina: Crown? :Ester: None. :Polvina: We go? :Ester: Not yet. :“Madruga” and “Barriga” snoring :Ester: If they did pull up the crown, where would they put it? :Polvina: Look, Ester! That bucket! It’s full of that seaweed where we were looking for the crown. :Ester: Do you think? :Polvina: We’ve got to try. But how? :Ester: There’s how! For once, these awful things will help us! hook like lasso, catches bucket Got it! pulls We’re almost there! :Polvina: I wish I knew more about the animals of Dryland. :Ester: Why? :Polvina: Something’s coming that looks like a dogfish, except it’s not a fish! :growls :Ester: Whatever it is, it’s definitely something to run away from! :begins barking :closes, dog continues barking and scratching on door :Ester: What is this place? :Polvina: It’s called… the trap. :Ester: There must be another way out. :Polvina: There isn’t! That’s why it’s a trap! :“Madruga”: something that sounds like “bapayie” :Ester: The Drylanders! :“Barriga”: “doh?” :“Madruga”: “bapayie.” :Ester: How do we get out? :Polvina: Ester! :Ester: What? :Polvina: The crown! It was in the seaweed! :Ester: We got it! :Polvina and Ester: Yay! :Polvina: And we’re trapped. :Madruga: gibberish :fiddles with the controls :Polvina: Why are you doing that? :Ester: Something must make this thing move! Maybe that will distract them! :Polvina: Then we’ve got to find it! :begins shaking on handle :Polvina: Ester? :pushes a lever, boat starts running :and “Barriga” start whimpering :Ester: Whoa! We found it! door This is where we get off, too. :Polvina and Ester: Whoa! :Ester: They won’t be back here anytime soon. :continues barking :Polvina: And those hooks won’t be, either. :Ester: All part of the plan, Polvina. :Polvina: What plan was this? :Ester: The one we made up as we went along! :Polvina and Ester: laughing :Turtle King: Bravo! Wonderful! Well done! I take it all back. You’re not scoundrels at all! You’ll make fine princesses yet. :Ester: Thank you, Your Highness. :Polvina: We’re just happy to put right all the trouble we caused, sir. :Miss Marla: But girls, you’ll have to do extra study to catch up on your schoolwork today. :Polvina and Ester: Yes, Miss Marla. :and crab complaining :Miss Marla: And have you done everything to repair the trouble you’ve caused? :Polvina and Ester: No, Miss Marla. :and Ester digging :Ester: What a way to spend a day off school, digging a new home for a crab. :Polvina: And being supervised by a baby clownfish. :and baby clownfish complaining :Ester: It’s not fair! :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: We can’t ride you today, Panjo. We have this work to do. :Ester: But after we finish, that’s different. Isn’t that right, guys? :and baby clownfish thinking :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: Everybody hang on! :Ester: Go, Panjo, go! :Panjo: gurgling :cheers, Polvina and Ester laugh